mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Gawayne
Gawayne (aka Gawayne the Great'''end credits of An Eye for an Eye credit David Berni as voicing '''GAWAYNE THE GREAT) is a recurring character of Mysticons. He first appears in the show's premiere, ''Sisters in Arms''. He is voiced by David Berni. Personal Personality He is the entitled, self-absorbed, self-centered, and self-important stepbrother of Arkayna and Zarya, stepson of Queen Goodfey and son of King Darius. Relationships King Darius Gwayne seems to have a strong liking for his father since he had married into the royal family. Queen Goodfey His actual relationship with his royal stepmother remains to seen, but he loves using her being queen to further his own selflessness and arrogance. Arkayna Goodfey He equally dislikes his stepsister, being an arrogant princess and future queen of the realm of Gemina. He does not yet realize that the Dragon Mage, whom he already dislikes, is his own stepsister. Zarya Moonwolf He has yet to meet his younger twin stepsister. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (first appearance) * The Coronation * An Eye for an Eye * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park (cameo) * A Girl and Her Gumlump * All Hail Necrafa! (cameo) * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Through My Enemy's Eyes (in a hallucination) Season Two * Scream of a Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows (alternate past self) * The Dragon's Rage * Save the Date! * Happily Never After Trivia *"Glyphing" is an allusion to text messaging. It is done on a so-far unnamed mystical-powered device analogous to a cellphone. *He still sleeps with a blankie, as "it is warm, fuzzy and doesn't judge him". *He has zero upper body strength. *Arkayna mimics his voice on her phone to distract his ex-girlfriend Lateensia in "Three Mysticons and a Baby." Quotes Season One * "Dad, Stepsister's trying to drown me, and I'm soaking wet!" * "Love to stay for this exciting history lesson, but I've got a life. And a date with a pixie or is it a harpy? I can't tell. She's cute, though." * "Okay, okay. I give you the Dragon Mage, ladies and gentlemen." * "I hate that Dragon Mage. Who does she think she is? Ruining my big day? She's worse than my stepsister." * "Behold your new king! King!!" * "Why is everyone so obsessed with the Mysticons!?" * "Now you talking' my language." * "My people, a darkness has descended upon our fair city and we face our greatest challenge yet. But let me tell you this: the royal guard is brave, it is strong, and it is working to keep me safe." * "Oh them? They're doomed. They should run for the hills, seriously." * "Stupid, Dragon Mage! Who let you in? Or you? This is balcony is for royalty only, so..." * "It's my one-month anniversary with Lateensia, my pixie G.F. I wanted to give her something, so I grabbed these from the Treasury. I just don't know what color." * "Blue it is. Thanks, Step-sis." * "What? Kings can have bad days, too." * "Not cool, Lady!" * "Will someone help me!" * "I'm too amazing to die!!" * "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of dry pants? I'm asking for a friend." * "Everybody's just so lucky...that I'm alive! What would this city do without me!?" * "Lateensia, baby! Please take me back! * I'll change! Not a lot but I'll try!!" * "You're hallucinating. Me. Isn't that rich?" Season Two * "The Mysticons, thank the stars." * "Frenemies, now is the hour we come together and protect our greatest treasure: Lance O'Lovely." * "Why would I be concerned? I hired the Mysticons, yo." * "You ninny-hammers!! How you could let some creature just fly off with my brah!!?" * "Yeah, let's cancel the one thing that was supposed to bring hope the citizens, after you unleashed Necrafa on the ream. Bring the gnome home, yo!!" * "I give you, Lance O'Lovely, everybody! Thank Gygax." * "Um, is it safe to come out from behind my human shield now?" *"You really messed this one up, Mysticons. Now there's not gonna be a concert. So, yeah." *"Now is the time to run!! Seriously get out of here!! Necrafa's coming and we're all doomed!! Get out while you still can!!" *"Did we ever. Come on, girls! Hug it out! Butler, prepare a victory party. No, wait! A victory fiesta- for the entire city." *"We make a great team." References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty